What ever happened to the old gang
by Ghost of Fish
Summary: Mimi at the age of 16 left for america and left her friends behind. Now 7 years later she has come back.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon characters but the plot is mine.

Mimi took a large breath as she got off the airplane. After about half an hour she walked out of the airport. She looked at her surroundings. She could not believe that she was back.

She walked to the street and called a taxi. She got in and told the driver to take her to the Princeton hotel. It took about 15 minutes until she finally got there. She paid the driver then got out. She entered the hotel, checked in then headed up for her room. Once she got into it she went straight for her little book and searched for a number. Once she had gotten it she picked up the phone and started to call the number. It rang twice before it was finally picked up.

"Hello?" The voice said at the other line.

"Hello this is Bill Gates lawyer, he wants his glasses back or else he will sue you for about 3 million dollars," Mimi said.

"Fuck no, he will never get them back NEVER! So Mimi I guess you just got into town,"

"Yup, since you're the only one I knows phone number I decided to give you a call. I want you to give me the best tour of this town an indy filmmaker can."

There was a sigh from the other line. "I am a filmmaker who makes suspense, comedy and drama. Not travel movies."

"Aw come on Joe I haven't been here for about 7 years. I want to see everyone and what all has changed in this city since I last stepped foot in it. Plus you make Indy films its not like you have anything to do?"

Once again there was a sigh coming from Joe. "Alright fine, it is 5 O'clock I will drive over to your hotel and pick you up for 5 30. Then I will take you a supper that I am going to be having with Izzy. Okay and then we can discuss everything else then," Joe then hanged up the phone.

Mimi grew a smile she was happy she has not talked to Izzy in the whole 7 years. Unlike Joe and Sora who she has talked to about once a month or so. Mimi then watched television for the time in between her going to get picked up by Joe.

Outside Mimi had gone to the sidewalk right outside of the hotel. She only had to wait for about 5 more minutes until Joe showed up. She looked at her watch and it read 5:30. If there was only thing you always knew about Joe was that he was always on time. She got into the car and greeted her old friend. Joe hadn't changed much still wore dress shirts and short hair with glasses. They then drove for about twenty minutes until they finally stopped in a parking lot. The two got out and walked for a block until they got to a fancy looking restaurant. They entered the restaurant and walked to the far side of the room to where a short man with medium hair was sitting down at a table.

Mimi and Joe both sat down at the table. Izzy looked at both of them "Well, well Mimi long, long time no see. 7 years right or something like that. When Joe phoned up and said he was bringing a female I thought he actually got a girlfriend after 2 years,"

That comment got him mean stairs from Joe and a laugh by Mimi. "Izzy I will have you know when I was in Indonesia this spring I hooked up with a nice local girl. Which my I add has been twice as long as you," Joe told Izzy.

Mimi laughed again until finally stopping. "Please guys, I haven't had a boy friend in 3 and a half years which I think makes me the biggest loser." She said with a little bit of a chuckle. Then for the next minute she had awkward stairs from both Izzy and Joe at the same time until she finally spoke again. "What? I had a relationship for two years that ended very badly and took almost 6-8 months to get over. Besides all American men are pigs," She said as she sad back in her chair.

"Anyway, how have you been keeping Mimi? Like I said we haven't seen or talked with each other in 7 years. I know nothing of what you have been doing over in America." Izzy said to her.

Mimi rolled her eyes "Oh nothing that important I went to collage and studied fashion design. Not able to get a job in the fashion world after collage I have had a couple of jobs working on all sorts of stuff using the design software I learned how to use in collage. How has the gang been doing? I want to know what everyone is doing." Mimi told the two men she was sitting with.

"Well the 'gang' hasn't really been all that much together in the last few years. Well I can tell you what I know. You already know about me. Studied film and cinema. Worked on two separate projects over the last two years. I think I have the most exciting life out of most of our old group." Joe went on.

Then Izzy started to talk "Well I have been in the computer software business over the last few years you know working on the kind of stuff your actually using. Nothing over the top or ground braking just the simple stuff to make your life easier. Mmm let me think, well Matt and Tai lived in a loft together during the last year of high school I actually went and spent a month there. Anyway they lived there during the first two years of collage. Then Tai moved out and moved in with his true love Sora. Tai now works at an ad agency. Sora is a teacher. Those two live in some middleclass home more on the outskirts of the city. Matt last time I talked to him lived in the upper low class section of town in a small apartment above a bar which is a regular musician at. I haven't seen any of those three in about a month. We have all be quite busy."

"Well I have known about Sora. I have talked to her on a regular basis. Though I haven't really heard anything from Matt thought. I want to go and see how that guy is doing. Any of you two know the name of the bar Matt lives on top of?" Mimi asked.

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Oh I don't know I think it is called like The Alouette or something like that. It is a very underground-ish place. It is hard to spot but I am sure I got the address written down somewhere at my place. After this meal is done I will phone you and give it," To that Mimi smiled and nodded her head.

The meal then went on for quite a while until they decided to pack it in. Mimi got a lift back to her hotel where she waited for about a half an hour until finally Joe finally gave her a call and told her the address of where Matt was staying. Mimi at that point decided to pack it in and go to sleep


End file.
